


Supreme: The Beginning and the Hunt

by RFC_Rafael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Far Future, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Technology, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFC_Rafael/pseuds/RFC_Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Ikaro's life normal standards of a boy from a future Earth, post apocalyptic, until a stranger kidnapped him and took him to a magical world called Gaya. There he made friends and found a potential in himself he never imagined owning. Now he and his friends (Skyler, Heon, Zik, Lun and Nyon) fought with powerful dark forces to try to win a war that can save the planet from annihilation while Ikaro attempts to resolve questions of their own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme: The Beginning and the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm not good at summaries but my story is more or less it ... feel free to read, enjoy, follow, disclose>

Our story begins in 2150, at a time when the Earth is very different from when it was about a century and a half. More technology (wherever you go, they have machines doing the work that previously was left to the excluded and discriminated against in society), also the forests, are almost inexistent, and degraded, and those that exist are contaminated. Animals as well , only in the archives of history, as most were extinct or are endangered , and the danger of approaching these , due to the high probability of being infected with some experimental virus from the past conflicts .

In this post-apocalyptic world, humanity survives , but with expectations decreasing more and more , while still denying it , with the same instincts consumerist , selfish and destructive from the past . In this horribly and sad reality, considered normal , I was born not knowing I'm a descendant of a mysterious and magical world called Gaya , sent by the Supreme Council , along with others like me, our mission is to save these planets affected discreetly Chaoson its complete destruction .

Everything in my life was normal and I was already in my sixteen years old , when one day , at my school , I accidentally blew all toilets from men's room, of course I didn't knew it was me , at least not believed it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

I woke up this morning , my room were cold , more than any other days , after all, live in a city dome , the climate is controlled by meteorological advice; there is still the seasons , something that has existed for so long , that they decided to keep even so. It was colder than it was supposed to be , and fall or not , I never know for sure , I always imagined it would be like to see the yellow leaves falling from the trees in my grandparents' days , nowadays , only the trees genetically modified to possess bioluminescence exist in the cities.

The day was already showing signs of being different. I looked at the blue wall of my room , which was now obscured by the darkness, wondering what could be different today than the any other day before , however, like all feeling so wake up, I was in doubt if it was real or something my on head .

 

As has been happening for some time, I had the same dream again, of being in a large hall full of people somewhat strange arguing about something. Suddenly, I was put on the arm in such a delicate and affectionate way, as if I was a baby, and who grabs me, kisses me with a face full of tears. I can feel the warmth of them touching my skin, I caresses so gently that leaves me in a state almost as if I had doped, so I clench tightly in a hug, the most comforting of all I have ever felt, and the feeling is as if this was the last time, so tortuously, who pulled me by the arm, throw me in a hole bright.

 

I got up sleepily board (a kind of magnetic bed when not in use principal, hidden in the wall or made into table, which is also computer, well, almost everything is also computer). I went to the bathroom, turned on the light who burning in my eyes half open that had adapted to the darkness of a long night of dreams. I leaned on the sink, turning on the tap metal, shining with the light emanating from the ceiling, and began to wash my face and brush my teeth. But if you think I use water to do it , you're wrong , drinking water is a very expensive and rare to do it, the common is use a synthetically liquid similar to the water. In fact, I never really understood it; I only know that I never should drink what comes out of the tap.

 

Finished to do this, I lift my head and touch the mirror glass perfectly clean, which show my face now sanitized, so I do that, a light projection examines my digital and opens a window that showed me a lot of things out the clock.

I am late!!

I jump into my room, and look on the board, now upside down, my uniform. I dress quickly and rush out of the house. Did not even have time to eat, just running into the room; give a quick kiss on my mother, picked up the backpack and run to the bus stop on level two of the city. (Now the cities have two and even three levels, built over the lower city (the ancient city); that levels are fixed in buildings and skyscrapers as well as columns on enormously thick. These levels are a combination of magnetism and quantum levitation , in other words , all in there floats and seems magical or bizarre , it seems that if you don't walk you have money , and even that's right , all construction on the levels are highly valued ) .

 

I had lost time from school bus, and the bus still makes sure to take a while, but arrives, 10 minutes before starting the class, 10 minutes! This is the time to school! School that is built on the end of line 14, on level two, district Alpha, this is an educational institution that has the best in town , and she looks like a UFO with his metallic exterior smooth, his big and curved windows; all this floating 9ft above the trodden magnetic. Ah... Also have the unique open elevator who dawns to catch allowed entering; well, all these are the details that every year they insist on spending us.

 

I arrive just as the elevator is going up for the last time and locking , had to jump on it , scaring an old lady , pink haired and artificially stretched skin and a very strange make up , his clothes were black , with bright accents of flowers that moved as she moved. She almost throws spray on my face! if I had not shown my student ID, I'm sure she'd do it, by the way, I come out showing my ID to everyone to be able to go through security and climb up to the 4th floor. For make my day best, the elevators were busy or broken, whatever, I rushes up the crystal spectrum stairs still with my ID in hand stretched ahead, shouting:

\- Fourth floor!

 

Now, the stairs rise by large hollow dome over my head giving access to all floors, As soon as they were rising, I came running to them at the same time. Arriving at my floor, I going straight to the first room, my. Thankfully, the teacher had not arrived, I gave everyone a scare in the class, they were talking, and they thought I was the teacher, but this also did not take, immediately after I sit alone in my student desk in the middle back of the room, he comes.

\- There goes another boring history lesson ... At least history classes use the projectors augmented reality flexible glasses , which transforms any room into a piece of fact described , is amazing for those who are not accustomed . - Yeah I am already then, so comes that thing in my head: "why I have to know about the life of someone who lived some 500 years ago? - I thought so, and so, in less than 5 minutes of class, I ask if I can go to the bathroom.

 

Why?!

 

I’ll walk quietly down the hall until the end, where bathroom are. I watch the doors of other classes , at my right , and admiring the wide and continuous windows at my left, who show me the landscape is that mechanical city today , full of buildings of architectural daring , with fields for planting on roofs , you can see a few people here and there in the spheres floating levitation . If you look closely, you can see the bottom line of the horizon a few hexagons are the signs of the dome.

 

Coming to the bathroom, I hear a strange grunting, I go anyway and take a big scare when I saw a strange creature to fear, and, oddly enough, made me want to approach her.

 

Half-shocked I hesitate to move any muscle that is, but I gradually giving slow steps toward her. Closer it seemed to be made of energy and water as well, liquid water, solid and gaseous. Remembered a tiger saber- tooth. His head had a species of gills in the corner where the ears should be, she had small eyes and all blue, without distinction of pupil, iris or elsewhere, his mouth had sharp teeth and ice, with two massive tusks of the same material that crumbled in white gas, the claws too. his body was a dark blue , almost black rippling and shining like the waves seen from afar , she had small ice packs quite similar to icebergs floating on his body and that would be vaporizing in a strange haze around all of the creature, and if not for the fact that she looks ill and tired I would have run .

 

Do not know where, but comes in my mind: “She needs more water.”

 

Quickly I trigger all taps as fast as I can, the animal began to attract water to itself as if water were a net, to launch and meld to the creature. However, it was not enough; she continued to die, so I yelled, “Water ".

My voice echoed and shook the walls of the bathroom, I heard the roar of the pipe and immediately there was a burst of all cabins, were the toilets, a jet rose like a geyser up to the ceiling and then bowed to the beast, shrouded in a foggy vertex, attracts all the water to himself.

Soon this type of animal, whether it was an animal, rose and bowed in reverence, then disappeared in the very corner, like a black hole to fade. Only left in place, leaking toilets and flooded the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again, please let me know what you think, comment here .....


End file.
